Zolf's Xmas gift
by desiray.kimblee
Summary: Desiray and Zolf are out for a little Xmas shopping. :D Will zolf buy Greed a xmas present or will he be a scrooge?


Zolf's Xmas gift

Disclaimer: I don't own fma!

"I don't see the point in this stupid holiday Christmas shit." The Crimsion alchemist exclaimed with a huff as he walked down the snowy streets of Dublith. "Its stupid if ya ask me."

"Oh stop being a Scrooge Nii san! Christmas is supposed to be fun and full of presents!" Desiray said happily as she pivoted on her foot and turned to look at him with a smile on her face.

"Ba humbug! Fun my ass! It's ridiculous.."

"Your such a Scrooge." She said as she turned back around and walked down the streets with Zolf following behind.

The streets of Dublith was crowded especialy at this time of was out, either buying presents to put under their Christmas tree or to buy things they need for the christmas feast. The streets was covered in a white blanket of snow, people were all bundled up in their coats and scarfs to keep warm from the cold. Zolf and Desiray were out just like everyone else...to buy presents...mostly it was Desiray's idea. Her favorite holiday was coming up very soon and she wanted to get everyone back at the Devil's nest a present.

"Hmn were should we go first?" Des mumbled as she looked around at the many stores around Dublith. After awhile she spotted a gift shop across the street. "Oi nii san over there!" she said as she bolted off into a run and ran across the street to the shop.

"Wait Des wait up!" Once the two made inside Desiray began to look around. It was a medium sized shop full of knik knacks and toys and other things that would make great gifts. As Des got everyone a gift, Kimbley did a little search of his own. He walked around the shop looking at all the knik knacks that were displayed on the shelves of the shops some of them were figures of nutcrackers others were statues or even snowglobes. So far nothing caught his eye or intreset. He wanted to buy a gift for his lover back at home. He wanted to get somein special for his Greedy humonculus but he couldn't find anything so far.

"This is so stupid.." He grummbled as he crossed his arms. This whole thing was stupid he thought Maybe he should've not have come in the first place there was no point to it anyway. Buying a gift just made him feel like a weak little sap and he wasn't a sap. No he had a reputation as the famous Crimsion alchemist that blew up his superiors and killed millions of Ishvalens, he was not some idiot sap. Hell he didn't even have to buy shit just to prove himself to Greed. And besides the humonculus could get what ever damn well pleased anyway so there's no point to gifts-

"...Christmas is supposed to be fun and full of presents!"

Zolf couldn't help but stare at the couple that was in front of the store and the young female handed her boyfirend a gift with a loving smile on her face . Just watching the couple made Kimbley think of his Greed. Would Greed even smile if he got the greedy humonculus a present? Clenching his fist, he forced him self to look away from the couple and look back at the knik knacks instead. As he looked back, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Looking to the right down in the back of the shop he saw a statue of a dragon wrapped around a glass orb, its violet slited eyes glareing. The black dragon had its mouth open in a snarl revealing its sharp teeth. Its wings were spread as if the dragon was about to take flight. The statue was perched on a black stand with skulls at the bottom of the dragon and the glass orb.

Zolf walked over to the statue and looked at it, The dragons eyes so much like Greed's Violet ones. Just looking at the dragon statue made him think of the greedy humonculus. Slowly, Zolf reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet and turned and walked over to the casher.

"Er excuse me how much is that statue?" Zolf asked.

"50 cens."

"I'll take it."

"Would you like to have it gift wrapped sir?"

"Uh yeah sure." After the statue was wraped and put in a bag, Zolf handed the casher the money and turned and walked out of the shop. Desiray was already outside already haveing bought everything and was waiting for him .

"You buy him a gift?" She asked with a chesire grin.

"Oh shut up." He grummbled as he turned and headed back to the Devil's Nest. Back to home. Back to his Greed.


End file.
